1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunication systems technology and, in particular, provides a method and system for dynamic allocation and management of subscriber identity module (SIM) memory regions or sections and for distribution of SIM memory regions or sections as between and among an operator, service provider and subscriber in a telecommunication system.
2. Description of Related Art
The subscriber identity module (SIM) that is connected to each mobile station in a telecommunication system is an essential component in providing the operating functionality of the mobile station. In mobile communication systems, as for example those utilizing the widely-used GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) standards and protocols, new mobile network applications can be added or updated or implemented via the subscriber identity module. The subscriber identity module has conventionally been heretofore used as storage for subscriber-specific information related to mobile communication networks and for information needed for call setup. Functional applications that can be utilized in mobile communication and in other activities are also loaded on the subscriber identity module. Next-generation mobile stations will place increasing demands on the functionality of the subscriber identity module. At present, the subscriber identity module functions as a component in which the information stored and the memory areas therein defined are fairly static.
One problem with these current implementations and arrangements is that the applications stored or loaded on the subscriber identity module occupy a fixed, predetermined space in the SIM memory. The size of this predetermined memory space can be changed only by the system operator and, even then, only through the use of special means. These requirements are inefficient and deleterious where a shortened or abbreviated response time for desired changes is necessary. A further problem is that the subscriber identity module is entirely the property of the system operator, so that the customer and/or service provider is unable to place their own applications on the subscriber identity module. Yet another problem is that maintaining a database concerning the memory structures and applications on an operator""s many subscriber identity modules requires a considerable amount of disk capacity and physical and management resources.
It is accordingly the desideratum of the present invention to eliminate or significantly minimize or alleviate the drawbacks and deficiencies, including by way of example those discussed hereinabove, that are present or inherent in prior art methods and arrangements for using and for storage of applications and information on subscriber identity modules.
It is a particular object of the invention to provide a novel method and system for providing or accommodating dynamic management of the memory of a subscriber identity module. The memory can be managed, for example, in accordance with the invention by an application that is stored on the subscriber identity module and/or by the operating system of the subscriber identity module and/or by the system operator. At the same time, the operator avoids the need to increase the size of its database concerning the memory structure and applications in multiple subscriber identity modules that it owns or manages, since information relating to the structure of and applications stored on each subscriber identity module can be obtained on demand as and when needed. The present invention provides the additional advantage that memory space in a subscriber identity module can be selectively released and sized for use by the customer and/or service provider, and the use and sizing of memory space in the SIM can be controlled dynamically.
The inventive method thus provides dynamic allocation of memory space in a subscriber identity module of a mobile station in a telecommunication system. The telecommunication system preferably includes a management system, a mobile station and a subscriber identity module connected to the mobile station. In accordance with the method of the invention, the memory space of the subscriber identity module is divided into two or more sections, and applications are stored in these sections of the subscriber identity module.
Dynamic allocation of the memory of the SIM can be carried out by the operating system of the SIM and/or by an application stored in the memory space. Memory regions or sections or areas may for example be allocated for applications used by one or more of the system operator, a service provider, and the subscriber/customer. The program may be seen and/or accessed by the user as a subscriber identity module memory management application. Thus, the user may for example be able to choose the amount of space to be allocated for ADN (Abbreviated Dialing Number) and SMS (Short Message Service) fields. The memory management program in the SIM can also independently manage the memory in accordance with predetermined or adjustable criteria by dynamically increasing or decreasing the file size as needed. Dynamic allocation of memory areas can also, in a preferred embodiment, be implemented using an external management system; in practice, this may mean an OTA (Over The Air) server that is maintained by the operator and which allows the operator to alter the memory structure of the SIM. The management system may also request that the subscriber identity module transmit or transfer information relating to the memory structure of the SIM and to the applications therein contained. In this way, information about the SIM memory structure may be obtained when needed, thereby avoiding an overload of the system operator""s database relating to its subscriber identity modules.
The inventive system includes means for dynamic allocation of the memory of the subscriber identity module for the operator""s and/or service provider""s and/or subscriber""s applications. The system may further include means for dynamic allocation of the memory of the SIM via the operating system of the SIM and/or an application contained in its memory space.
The inventive system may still further include means for the management of dynamic memory allocation using an external management system of the telecommunication system, and means for sending or transmitting or transferring information relating to the allocation of memory areas from the subscriber identity module to the external management system.
The invention also provides a subscriber identity module that includes a data processing device, a storage device connected to the data processing device and a data transfer device connected to the data processing device. The subscriber identity module is additionally provided with an interface for data transfer between a mobile station to which the subscriber identity module is connected and the subscriber identity module.
The inventive subscriber identity module further includes means for dynamic allocation of the memory of the SIM for use in or by or for storage of any combination of system operator and/or service provider and/or subscriber applications.
The subscriber identity module of the invention also includes means for dynamic allocation of the memory of the subscriber identity module via the operating system of the SIM and/or via an application stored or contained in its memory space, and means for transmitting allocation information from the subscriber identity module to the external management system of the telecommunication system.
The present invention, as compared with prior art systems and methods, thus advantageously renders unnecessary the maintenance of an external database containing accurate information about the SIM cards of the customers/subscribers of the system operator; instead, each subscriber identity module itself is operable to provide information to an external server of the telecommunication system, on demand, about its memory structure as and when needed. A particularly significant advantage provided by the invention is the dynamic management of the memory of the subscriber identity module. The card need not be removed to the operator""s plant or facility for maintenance or updating or modification or treatment; instead, the SIM memory is remotely managed over the telecommunication system wireless link or the SIM operating system or via an application contained in the subscriber identity module itself.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.